


Parting Glance

by romanticalgirl



Category: Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do I remember you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Glance

Minako swung her book bag beside her as she slowly made her way home from school. Her math score hadn’t been very good, so her mood wasn’t the happiest. She sighed. _Right now, I’d give anything to be someone else._

Kunzite nodded as the sign was hung above the door. The Dark Agency Talent Group. Danburite assured him that the energy and money of Japan would soon be theirs. He had decided to leave this first foray in Danburite’s hands. Kunzite was a firm believer in living and dying by your own achievements. And achieving them however necessary. 

Beryl would be expecting him soon. He looked around for someplace secluded to teleport back to the Dark Kingdom. 

Minako turned the corner, head down, as she concocted a plausible story for her miserable grade. _Abducted by aliens? Arrested? Undercover as a super secret government agency?_ She giggled. _Maybe I..._ "OOF!" 

She collided with something or someone. Definitely someone. Someone solid. She landed on her bottom, the wind knocked out of her. 

"I’m sorry, Miss." He looked down at her, only to be captivated by her deep, blue eyes. 

"Forgive me..." Her eyes were held by the smoky silver-gray of his. He was beautiful. 

_If only beauty were energy. I could free Beryl and the Dark Kingdom with this one girl._

She kept staring up at him, unable to say a word. 

He held out his hand to her to help her up. 

And she took it... 

A flash of silver and she is swept up in his arms in some slow, provocative dance. He is holding her so tenderly, as though she is some precious gem. The soft wind seems to whisper to her. "Kunzite" 

He reaches out to her, taking her face gently between his hands. His thumb caresses her cheek and then he is kissing her deeply. Their bodies pressed tightly together as if in desperation. 

"Minako." 

She is holding her side, teeth clenched in pain and anger, eyes flashing with determination. *He’s killing me...* 

"I love you..." 

Kunzite pulled the young girl to her feet, his mind foggy with phantom images. "Are you all right, Miss?" 

"My side’s a bit sore." She couldn’t look away from his eyes. "I’m sorry to stare, but...do I know you?" 

He handed her her school bag. "No. I’m afraid not." 

"Perhaps you just remind me of someone." 

"Perhaps." He bowed to her. "Minako." 

"How...how did you know my name?" 

He wasn’t sure. "It’s on your bag." 

"Oh." She blushed, uncertain as to why her heart was beating so quickly. Bowing to him, she took her bag and stated to walk away. 

She turned back a few steps later only to find him gone. "I love you, Kunzite." She shook her head. "Kunzite? Who is Kunzite? Maybe I hit my head, not my bottom. Hmmm, maybe I can tell Mom and Dad I ran into a handsome stranger and he forced me to live an entire life as his princess." She shook her head again, her golden hair like waves of honey. "What an imagination!" She giggled and walked on. 

A small, white cat sat on the fence nearby watching her retreat, concern in his eyes. He was certain she was the one. 

And up above, staring down from the rooftop, he watched her as well. A quick wave of his hand and he stood in his uniform, gray cape rippling majestically in the breeze. He teleported as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. From his sight, but not his mind. 

“Minako..."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories, written circa 1998-1999


End file.
